She Belongs To Them
by Gracie Riddle
Summary: Hermione Gets A Look At What Her Future Will Be Like And She Doesn't Like What She Sees; Can She Change Her Future Or Is There No Stopping Fate From Happening? I Have Changed Few Details. Voldemort Is Now A Pure Blood . All Rights Go To J.K Rowling!
1. Chapter 1

**She Belongs To Them**

Chapter 1- Don't Look In The Mirror

Hermione couldn't believe what she was seeing, the mirror was meant to show them their futures but it showed Hermione a nightmare. Her reflection showed a pale hand on each shoulder, then the persons came into view; one of the pale hands belonged to He- Who- Must- Not- Be- Named; the other pale hand belonged to someone else she knew.

Hermione turned away from the mirror, she wanted to cry and also break the mirror. It was meant to show her, her future but it showed her that instead. "Please tell me that isn't my future" her red headed friend walked over "So Hermione what did you see? C'mon you can tell me" Hermione looked up at Ginny "You first, what did your future mirror show you"?"

Ginny was bouncing up and down on the spot "happily married to Harry, I knew it" Hermione was happy for her friend, Ginny looked at her "soo, what did yours show you?" Hermione shrugged "nothing, I guess I wasn't focused" The girls left the ROR and headed towards the Quidditch pitch to watch the boys play, Ginny decided not to play this game.

The girls sat next to Neville and Luna, Gryffindor were playing Ravenclaw. Hermione couldn't help think about what the mirror had showed her. There was something she was defiantly missing and she was going to find out; one way or another.

Ginny nudged her "Are you alright? What did the mirror show you Hermione?" Hermione shook her head "I'm fine, nothing" they cheered on the boys, Hermione could feel someone watching her, but she ignored the feeling. Hermione knew she would have to show Ginny what the mirror showed her.

A thunder storm made the players stop playing, everyone walked back into the castle. Hermione pulled Ginny to the side "I can't have my future turn out that way Ginny" Ginny placed her hands on Hermione's shoulders "What do you mean?" the girls walked towards the ROR, however they didn't noticed a certain professor following them and hiding in the shadows of the room.

Hermione held back the tears "It's not pretty Ginny" Ginny looked at Hermione "What did you see?" Hermione turned to Ginny "You can't tell anyone, especially Harry, I'm going to fix it. I swear" Ginny nodded "I won't tell" Hermione turned back to the mirror, Ginny watched in horror as the pale hands appeared on Hermione's reflection shoulders, the faces coming into view.

Ginny gasped and placed her hands over her mouth "oh no, Hermione" Hermione turned back to her friend "I'll change it" Ginny hugged her "I'll help you, I promise. You have to tell McGonagall" Hermione shook her head "Not yet, not unless I can't find a way to change it. Promise me you won't tell Harry"

The girls left the room and headed to the Gryffindor tower, unaware of the other person also leaving the room and apparating out of the castle, the person walked towards another wizard after he bowed.

"My lord, she is aware of her fate" the other wizard smirked and turned to its loyal follower "Thank you Severus, watch over her will you. I would hate for anything to happen to Miss. Granger before we have a chance to talk" Severus nodded at the Dark Lord "Of course my lord"

The Dark Lord looked down at the prophecy in his pale hands, for the prophecy to come to light, the marriage and bonding of a Pureblood, half blood and muggleborn would have to happen, but all three persons involved would have to be aware of their fate before the bonding could happen. All three persons were now aware of their fate.

Voldemort was the pureblood, Severus was the half blood and Hermione Granger was the muggleborn.

Please Leave Reviews

Gracie


	2. Chapter 2

**She Belongs To Them**

Thank You For The Reviews

Chapter 2- Hermione Vs Fate

The potions master looked at the Dark Lord "Why her, my lord?" Voldemort turned to look at his follower "From what I've heard from yourself and the Malfoy's complaints about the Granger girl, best witch and know it all have been thrown around" Severus nodded, Voldemort carried on "Once she is captured and brought to me, the marriage will go ahead and her little friends will have to cope on their own"

Pure Blood law stated that a wife of a pure blood no matter what her blood status was; could not go against her husband's word. Voldemort was the pure blood in the triangle; Hermione could not go against him and she couldn't help Harry defeat him. Voldemort sat down "Once she is my wife, I shall tell her to stay away from them and she will have no choice but to do as I say; after that she is yours"

Severus now knew that it was the Dark Lord's plan to have Hermione by his side and not to be able to help Harry, however once they had had that conversation and Hermione realised there was no way out of it, she could then get dumped on him as Voldemort only wanted to use her against Harry. He would have to put up with her until his death. Severus had to admit, Hermione was no Lily Evans however she was more intelligent than some pure bloods that he knew.

The Dark Lord once again reminded Severus to look after Hermione; he didn't want her being harmed before the 'wedding' could take place. Severus nodded once again and returned to Hogwarts.

Voldemort held a meeting with all his loyal followers and explained to them what was going to happen in the next few days and if they ever came across the Granger girl, they were to capture her and bring her straight to him unharmed, and he would kill the person if they harmed her. He looked over at Bellatrix to make sure she was clear on what was being said.

Seeing as it was the weekend, there were no lessons at Hogwarts so Severus knew he would have to wait either until meal times or class on Monday to make sure Hermione wasn't hurt in anyway. That's when he spotted her by the black lake with her 'friends', Draco and his little followers walked over to him.

"He told us what was going to happen; we'll watch the Mudblood when you can't professor" Snape turned to the blonde boy "Indeed but you must remember she is going to be the wife of the Dark Lord, so try and be nice" Snape turned and walked towards his private quarters. He was trying to wrap his head around things, in a few days he would have a wife.

It would be his job as her husband to protect her and make sure that no harm came to her, in any form. Which sounded easier said than done but then the thought hit him. She mainly got hurt helping Potter try and defeat the Dark Lord but once she was married she couldn't help him so she couldn't be getting hurt much.

Hermione turned around when she felt eyes watching them but mainly her, she saw Draco and his 'minions' a few feet away from them "I think we're being watched" Ginny turned around and saw them "Yeah leave them, if they start anything they'll get the detention not us"

Hermione looked at Ginny "you don't think they know, do you?" Ginny shrugged "they could, that means you have to avoid them, what will you do about potions class?" Hermione sighed "sit at the back and remain quiet" the girls were thankful that the boys weren't paying any attention to what they were saying.

Hermione looked back at Slytherins who were trying to pretend they weren't spying "I might just try and get the truth out of Ferret and then maybe try Snape" Ginny placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder "I'll be right behind you when you decide to confront them, don't worry"

Please Leave Reviews

Gracie


	3. Chapter 3

**She Belongs To Them**

Chapter 3: Confrontations

Hermione followed the Malfoy heir, he knew she was following him and what she wanted to talk about but he also knew that he would need, Professor Snape present as the big question would be directed mainly at their potions teacher. Draco turned the corner and hid in the shadows until Hermione was standing in front of him looking around for him.

Draco came out of the shadows and grabbed her from behind "looking for something Mudblood" Hermione struggled against him but that only made him tighten his grip on her "let go Malfoy" Draco laughed and pushed her towards a classroom "you were clearly following me Granger so now we are going to talk"

He pushed her forward and locked the door behind them and let her go, Hermione went to grab her wand only to see Draco holding her wand in his hand "start talking Granger" Hermione sighed "why me?"

The blonde looked at her "why you what?" she had to hold back her anger from actually punching him yet again in the face "are you really that dumb?" Draco saw their potions teacher walking into the room behind her "I don't know why Granger, I just follow the orders I was given"

Hermione looked at him "what orders Malfoy?" Draco smirked, when he realised how close Snape actually was behind her, without her even knowing until Hermione opened her mouth "care to explain instead professor" Draco raised his eyebrow "how?" Hermione smirked "brightest witch of our time Ferret, I know when someone is trying to sneak up behind me"

Hermione turned around on the desk she was sitting on "start talking professor because I would hate for something bad to happen" Severus looked at her "do you really think you are in any position to threaten me Miss. Granger?" Hermione tried not to laugh "I didn't say anything about hurting anyone" Draco held up her wand "she won't be hurting anyone without this"

Hermione looked between them "I deserve to know what is going to happen, especially considering what I saw" Severus nodded "indeed, he knows you are fully aware of what is going to happen, he's ordered the younger followers such as Draco to watch you and if need be then they are to protect you" Hermione nodded and hoped he was continue "the older followers he has told them that they are to find you but not to harm you and bring you directly to him"

Hermione stood up "is that what you are going to do professor, take me to him?" Draco was behind her in case she tried to run but it was impossible as she didn't have her wand "would you rather it be myself or Bellatrix" Hermione looked defeated "what is his plan?" Severus sighed "it's a prophecy, he's going to use you against Potter. Pure blood law states that when a pure blood male gets married, he decides what his wife does no matter what blood status she might 's going to control you Miss. Granger and you won't be able to disobey him"

Hermione wrapped her arms around herself, she couldn't believe what she was hearing " ss so where do you come into all of this?" Severus looked at his student, he didn't want to scare her but she had a right to know "Once you are married to the Dark Lord and he has told you not to speak or to help Mr. Potter anymore, he will no longer have any use for you but to make sure you don't try and tell Potter, he will marry you off to someone else so that they can keep an eye on you and make sure you aren't trying to help The Order"

Hermione was processing everything he was saying "you? He's going to force me to marry you" Severus nodded "the prophecy will only work when the three blood status's are bound together"

Will Severus Take Hermione To Voldemort?

Don't Forget To Review

Gracie


	4. Chapter 4

**She Belongs To Them**

Chapter 4: Hermione, Sirius And A Plan

Hermione looked down at the classroom floor trying to process everything, and then she slowly looks up "wh what if the prophecy gets broken?" Severus raises his eye brow at her "the prophecy can only be broken by the death of one of the people" Hermione smirked, the professor shook his head "Absolutely not, I cannot allow any of my students to go ahead with something like that, out of the question"

Hermione looked at him "You said that is the only way the prophecy can be broken, I don't see any other way. We don't want this and who cares what HE wants. It doesn't have to be death just has to look like it. I know there is a potion that does that" She raises her eye brow at him.

Severus shook his head "he would find out and kill me for real and he would just find another half-blood to give you to" Hermione looked at Draco who was trying not to laugh "For someone who is meant to be smart, he's not following me is he" Draco nodded "I agree"

Hermione turned her attention back to the professor "I meant me; it's the only way it can be broken. He can't find another Muggleborn witch and that is Harry's best friend." Severus shook his head again "I cannot be a part of this Miss. Granger and I won't be. I'm sorry but I can't help you. You might just have to deal with what he has planned for all of us"

He stalked out of the classroom, Hermione turned her attention to Draco, he handed her wand back to her "Plan B I guess then, Black Lake tonight" Draco nodded "I hope you know what you are getting yourself into Granger" Hermione nodded "I do, I refuse to marry that thing and it's not fair of Professor Snape, plus he still loves Lily"

They left the potions classroom and went their separate ways, Hermione apparated to Grimmauld Place. The portraits started to complain that a Mudblood was in their house. Sirius heard them "I'm guessing that Hermione is here" he walked down the stairs "I was right, what brings you here lovely?" Hermione took a deep breath in "You aren't going to like this Sirius and you can't tell Harry or anyone especially not Harry or Remus"

Sirius looked at her "Okay what's going on Mione? You are actually scaring me and I was in Azkaban" Hermione walked into the lounge and sat down and Sirius sat down next to her "Ginny and me were looking in the future mirrors in the ROR and I saw what my future could look like" Sirius nodded, she carried on "it turns out what I saw was a prophecy of a pure blood, half blood and muggle born being bound together by marriage"

Hermione took another deep breath, Sirius placed his hand on her arm "I'm guessing it wasn't a good prophecy" she shook her head "it showed me married to Snake Face" Sirius was in shock "yo you mean he who shall" Hermione nodded "that's not all of it, I was told his plan for me. He's going to use me against Harry. Some pure blood marriage rule, he's going to marry me then tell me not to help or talk to Harry and if I" Sirius cut her off.

"If you disobey him, he'll find out and he could kill you, so what is the rest of it?" She looked at him behind lowered lashes "after he's done that he's going to marry me to make sure that I don't go running to the Order, don't disobey him and keep my 'head down at Hogwarts'" Sirius jumped out of his seat "the only member allowed in Hogwarts is" She nodded, Sirius started to feel his blood boil "Snape, he's going to marry you off to Severus Snape"

Hermione stood up and placed her hand on his arm "yes but I have a plan, that's why I came here to you. I need your help; I'm going to be 'killed' by Bellatrix. Well she is going to think that she has killed me but it's only a potion to give the look of death. It's the only way the prophecy can be broken and Severus won't help me"

Sirius places his hands on her shoulders "whatever you need Mione, I'm here okay. What do you need?" Hermione smiled "thank you, Draco is going to bring Bellatrix to the Black Lake tonight. I need you to be there hiding to give me the sort of wake up potion and to bring me back here once Poppy and Severus say that I'm actually dead"

Sirius looks at her "what if the plan doesn't go the way we want it to go Hermione? You can already guess that's he's told his followers not to harm you and Bellatrix won't want to anger him. Can you trust Draco Malfoy?" Hermione nodded "I know but if I anger Bellatrix enough she may forget and hex me and I 'accidentally' break my neck or drown, Draco wants to see his Godfather happy and not forced into something stupid plus he wants to prove to everyone that he isn't like his father, he's going along with everyone and everything to protect his mother"

Sirius nodded "So she hexes you, you hopefully go flying into a tree or the black lake and 'die' then she'll tell him that it was an accident. Snape will make sure that you are dead or alive and then I give you the wake up potion after you've taken the 'death' potion and bring you back here"

Hermione sighed "hopefully, if not by the end of the week. I become Mrs. Riddle and Mrs. Snape" they both shuddered at the thought then laughed about it.

Will Hermione's Plan Work?

Can She Really Trust Draco Malfoy?

Don't Forget To Review

Gracie :)


	5. Chapter 5

**She Belongs To Them**

Chapter 5- The Fake Hermione

Sirius looked up at the door "I think I can help" Hermione turned around to face the person, the person sat down in the armchair "hello Hermione, I'm Lily Evans, I want to help you" Hermione couldn't believe what she was seeing, Lily Evans, Harry's mother was alive "you your alive" Lily nodded "I am and yes Harry knows I'm alive. Only three people know I'm alive, the other person is Remus"

Hermione nodded "I'm glad that your alive and that Harry knows" Lily smiled "I want to help you Hermione, please let me help you" Hermione looked confused "how can you help me? The prophecy is already in place" Lily smiled "I polyjuice potion, I go through it instead of you. Riddle will control me and not you. I want my son safe Hermione and I know you can help him defeat Riddle. Plus you are still young, you don't want to be married to Snape for the rest of your life"

Hermione nodded "bu but you'll be married to Professor Snape for ever" Lily nodded "I know, I'd rather it be me than you, we all know that Riddle won't let a divorce into the contract. I'm willing to do this Hermione. Plus I know that Severus would never hurt me or let anyone else hurt me"

Hermione nodded "okay, I'll let you pretend to be me" Sirius hugged Hermione "you'll stay here with me, I won't let anyone hurt you Mione" Hermione nodded. Sirius and Lily already had the potion brewed, they never knew when Lily might need it; in went a hair from Hermione's head. Remus arrived just as Lily transformed into Hermione "so how do I look?"

Remus looked between the two of them "I'm seeing double" Lily laughed "No Remus your seeing your seeing me Lily as Hermione" He now understood everything "well come on then Miss. Granger, time we went back to school, don't you think" Lily burst out laughing " Really Remus that is your comment on the whole thing" she turned to face Sirius and Hermione "be safe both of you and Hermione Dumbledore doesn't know I'm still alive, due to the whole Peter being a rat thing, I don't trust many people"

Hermione nodded in agreement "I won't tell anyone plus I won't be leaving this place anyway" Remus and Lily left. Hermione looked at Sirius "Snape is going to freak out" Sirius laughed "yes, yes he will" Lily looked around Hogwarts "this place has not changed" he shook his head "even Slunghorn still teaches here" Lily gasped "no way? He was a rubbish potions teacher when we were here but he doesn't teach potions anymore so he can't harm anyone"

Remus and Lily walked around the grounds, it brought make so many memories for Lily, she looked at Remus "make sure you give Harry the map so that he knows it's really me" he nodded, Lily looked at her pale arms "the only bad side to all this, I'll have that stupid mark on my arm, he won't let Hermione not have one, he'll control her well me by that" Remus hugged her "it will all be okay, once the potion wears off and Snape realises it's you. Things will be sort of better for you" she nodded "what is Severus hates me? I broke his heart Remus, I I didn't mean to do it" Remus looked at her "that is why you are doing this? To apologize and fix things between you and Snape" Lily nodded "but mainly to keep Hermione safe, she shouldn't be bound to Riddle and when he's defeated, she would then be bound to Severus for the rest of her life"

Lily sighed "I need to find Draco Malfoy, Hermione hitched a plan with him that is going to go down tonight" Remus nodded "be careful Lily, Harry will kill us if anything happens to you" Lily walked towards the Black Lake, Draco saw her "Granger¸ you ready" Lily nodded "one tiny problem, Professor Lupin is following me"

Draco nodded "c'mon let's go" he grabbed her arm "someone wants to see you Mudblood" Lily struggled with him "No, let go of me. I'm not doing this" Bellatrix, Lucius and Severus were standing by the lake "Too bad Granger" Lucius saw that Bellatrix had her wand in her hand "Bella, you heard our master, she is not to be harmed" Bellatrix huffed and then apparated away. Lily looked around at them "I'm not going with you. I guess the prophecy won't be fulfilled" Lucius smirked "you act like you have a choice Miss. Granger and you don't"

Severus grabbed her arm and apparated them to Malfoy Manor, Voldemort looked at them "ahh Miss. Granger how wonderful for you to join us. Lucius join us together" Hermione struggled with Severus's "I wouldn't do that if I were you Miss. Granger. Just expect your fate now" Lucius started the binding ceremony…

* * *

Will Lily Get Found Out?

How Will Severus React?

Don't Forget To Review

Gracie :)


	6. Chapter 6

**She Belongs To Them**

Chapter 6: Broken Prophecy- Last Chapter

Severus grabbed her arm and apparated them to Malfoy Manor, Voldemort looked at them "ahh Miss. Granger how wonderful for you to join us. Lucius join us together" Hermione struggled with Severus's "I wouldn't do that if I were you Miss. Granger. Just expect your fate now" Lucius started the binding ceremony.

Voldemort had a death grip on her wrist, Lily knew the potion would wear off soon so she couldn't struggle too much otherwise the plan would be ruined and the prophecy wouldn't be broken and they would go after the real Hermione Granger.

Their magic swirled around them, Voldemort turned to his 'new wife' "Now listen up Mudblood, you are to stay away from Harry Potter and The Order, You do not talk to them about what is discussed during our meetings and you will now be married to Severus" Lily nodded and pretended to be scared, Voldemort placed his wand on her left arm, he branded her but it wasn't a Dark Mark it was a special mark it was a snake however at the tail of the snake is said S.S.

The magic disappeared around them, Voldemort turned to Lucius "Now that has been sorted out, bind her to Severus" Severus stepped forward; Lucius married them and bound them together. Lily's new snake brand started to burn meaning that her magic was being bound to Severus's , the burning feeling disappeared and just as it did the prophecy ball shattered into millions of tiny pieces. Lily looked in that direction just like the other Death Eaters but she smiled.

Severus looked down at his new wife "what did you do Miss. Granger?" Lily turned to him "Well Professor, I didn't do anything. You and the dark lord did. You both broke the prophecy" Voldemort turned to her "Impossible, the prophecy said that we were to be bound together and we are" Lily smiled "Well you are bound, but you aren't bound to Hermione Granger"

He looked over at her "excuse me?" Lily smirked "You've been out smarted Voldemort, I can happily say that I am not Hermione Granger" Severus looked at her "Polyjuice potion" Lily nodded and smiled "ten points for Slytherin Professor" Voldemort pointed his wand at her "If you aren't Granger then who the hell are you?" Lily could feel the effects wearing off, first her eyes changed from brown to green, Voldemort saw the change and took a step back "Impossible"

Lucius looked at him "My lord? Is everything alright? You look like you've seen" Lily interrupted him "a ghost perhaps" she then smirked "No I'm not a ghost Voldemort, I am very much alive" All the death eaters were confused even Severus was, he had just been bound and married to a total stranger "so who are you then?" Lily felt her ginger hair fall to her shoulders "Hello Riddle" Bellatrix screamed from across the hall "EVANS" Lily turned around to face Bellatrix who was running towards her with her wand ready to hex her, Lily waved her hand at Bellatrix who went flying backwards into a wall.

Lily turned her attention back to Voldemort "I told you, you got out smarted Riddle. Harry is going to defeat you" He laughed "How? His own mother can't help him" Lily nodded "yes that is true however, he still has Miss Granger by his side to help him and she is just as smart as I am"

Severus was still in shock, Voldemort pointed his wand at her chest "such a shame you won't be around to witness everything" Before he could even get the hex off his tongue, Lily grabbed Severus's hand and apparated them to his private chambers at Hogwarts. She helped him sit down on the couch "Sev?"

He had a blank stare look on his face, Lily placed her hand on his cheek "Sev, c'mon Severus talk to me" Lily didn't really want to have to slap him around the face, Severus finally started to blink, Lily sighed "there you go" Lily felt her left hand burning and a ring appeared on her finger, she was now bound and married to Severus Snape.

Severus felt the same sensation on his left hand but he ignored it and kept staring at the red head in front of him "Lil Lily?" She nodded "I'm right here Sev" he couldn't believe it, she was sitting right in front of him, alive and safe "I it's real really you" Lily nodded "everything's going to be alright Sev, I promise. I'm never going to leave you again" before Lily could register what was happening, he was pulling her into a massive bear hug, he just held her. Lily knew he just needed reassurance that she was there and alive.

Lily hugged him back, he just kept saying sorry over and over again. Lily looked at him and placed her hands on his shoulders "I'm alright Severus, he never hurt me. Hey look at me. I am alive and I am safe. Sev you have nothing to apologize about" He nodded "When I called you" She placed her finger on his lips "I forgave you for that years ago Severus, you were my only friend, do you really think I would hold something that stupid against you. No I didn't and I am sorry I didn't tell you at the time"

The end of lunch bell rang out, Lily looked at the door "Go, I'll be right here when you've finished. I promise" Severus really didn't want to let her go "Someone else can teach them" Lily smiled "Yes that is true but they need to learn from the best and that my friend is you, so go teach them and I shall be right here waiting"

He reluctantly left her and headed towards his potions classroom, he then looked down at his left hand and saw the wedding ring, that's when it hit him. He was married to his best friend. He walked into the classroom and saw that he was teaching Potter and his little friends. Just what he needed, that's when Ron noticed his ring, he turned to Hermione and Harry "bloody hell, he's married" they then noticed the ring and Harry looked worryingly at Hermione, she looked at her hands "Not me, I guess the plan worked" Harry nodded that was until Hermione whispered into his ear "That's makes Professor Snape your Step dad" Harry dropped his book on to the floor out of shock; Severus turned to him "Is something the matter Potter?" Harry shook his head "No Professor, nothing at all"

* * *

Don't Forget To Review

Gracie :)


End file.
